


Taw

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [42]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little good luck goes a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rocketscientists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketscientists/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time for 6/13/1999 and the word is [taw](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/06/13/taw).
> 
> taw  
> A large marble used for shooting in the game of marbles.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> A little luck goes a long way. This is still not the date, but could be seen as a continuation of [propitious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6830803), [regale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6882886), [agog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6901888), and [chichi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6942172).
> 
> This is dedicated to Rocketscientists for finishing the grading so that my drabbles can be devoted to.

# 

Taw

“For luck, Gibbs.” Abby pushed her taw into his hand. “The only time my dates have gone well is when I’ve had this marble in my pocket. If I forget it, that’s when I end up with the creeps that result in restraining orders.”

“Since when do you play marbles, Abbs?” Gibbs asked confused. He recognized the large marble as a taw from his own childhood when playing marbles was done by almost everyone, but he was pretty sure marbles had fallen out of favor long before Abby was born.

“Oh, it was my father's originally. I didn't play marbles, but I found them fascinating as a kid, so he gave me this one when I was about 10 years old. Anyway shoo. Go on your date with Tony. Then you can tell me all about it.” Abby explained in the face of Gibbs’ confusion.

“Uh Abbs. This is my house.” Gibbs raised his eyebrow at her.

“Oh uh, I guess it would be kind of weird if I waited up for you here, wouldn’t it?” Abby sighed. She had hoped Gibbs would forget and she’d be able to catch a ringside seat to some action.

“Ya think?” Gibbs held the door open for her closing and locking it as he left. He didn’t want any surprises if his date with Tony wound back up here.

Abby quickly grabbed Gibbs in a hug. “Stay safe and take care of yourself and Tony, Mister.” Abby admonished before running off to her car.

Gibbs stared after her with a slightly amused expression on his face. He called out loud enough for her to hear, “It’s just a date Abbs. We’re not going off to war.” With that he slid into his own vehicle and waited for Abby to leave before heading into town to meet Tony at the designated restaurant. He refused to show the nerves he felt that Tony might react badly to him being the one dating him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Quorum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6975142) can be seen to follow this one if you would like to go directly there instead of continuing the dictionary.com word of the day order.


End file.
